


Yeehaw

by hybristophilica



Series: Ship prompts [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 16:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybristophilica/pseuds/hybristophilica
Summary: Another one shot based on the prompt “He yelled yeehaw and I’m not quite sure why."





	Yeehaw

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Kim <3  
> I wanted to make this funny but I couldn't help adding some fluff at the end.  
> Enjoyy

Seirin’s summer camps were a lot of things, but they weren’t as easy as Riko always pictured them to be. The boys of the team knew it, but they however underestimated the though program their coach had in mind.  
The days were filled with push ups, long runs in the fields and several exercises that made them move muscles they ever forgot they had. The only quiet moment the team was allowed to have was after dinner, in their rooms, when the fatigue of the day made them all unable to move. Everyone had already retired, while Hyuga was preparing some tea in the kitchen and Kiyoshi sitting at the table beside him. 

“Riko really gave her best with today’s program, I can barely move my legs.” The taller player said with a small smile, watching as the captain poured the tea in two cups. Hyuga nodded, sitting down aswell as he spoke.  
“Yes, I feared it would be like this, but she really-“ 

 

“Yeehaw!”

 

The two boys looked at each other with a slightly confused gaze as Izuki’s voice broke in from the other room.  
Kiyoshi’s eyebrows lowered a little in a light frown, and he tilted his head. “What was that?”   
“He yelled yeehaw and I’m not quite sure why.” Hyuga promptly answered, as if it was the obvious answer to give, and adjusted the glasses on his nose. They drank their tea discussing of plans for next days, and then they reached the others. They found them half sitting, half laying down on the bed, while Mitobe was already sleeping beside Koganei.   
Kiyoshi sat on the bed beside them, but Hyuga walked to Izuki and rubbed his knuckles against his head. 

“Ouch! What was that for??” The black haired boy asked, turning to look at the other as he sat at his side.  
“What was that..yee-haw?” The captain asked, raising one eyebrow.  
Koganei chuckled, shaking his head. “I’m not sure you guys want to know.” At their silence, he sighed, shrugging. “Alright, Izuki, repeat what you just said.”   
Izuki’s eyes glowed in excitement, and he prepared himself, composing his usual pun-telling expression once more.

“Okay, okay. What does a sleepy cowboy say?”   
“Oh my God.”   
“Yeehaw..!” 

Hyuga held the bridge of his nose between thumb and index, and wondered what he did to deserve such a boyfriend. The group was smiling at them, but the four eyes male was having none of it. He grabbed a pillow and smacked the other with it, and before he could defend himself Kiyoshi and Koganei were attacking him too, and in a matter of minutes everyone was playing the pillow fight, between laughters and yelps.  
Even Kuroko was shoving his pillow against Kagami, almost smiling at the picture his team mates were presenting him.   
The boys fought for a while, but not after that long they were all breathless, feeling their sore muscles beg for them to stop and just rest. Also, if Riko knew they were still awake and playing pillow fight, she would double the training of the next day for sure, and no one wanted that to happen. 

The group disbanded, and everyone went in their room except for Hyuga and Izuki, that were already there. The captain took his glasses off and put them beside his bed before laying down on the mattress on the floor, letting out a soft sound as his muscles relaxed. Izuki smiled softly at him and slid under the sheets of the same bed, laying on his side, not too close to Huyga because he knew his captain didn’t like sleeping close to each other like he did. The other turned his head at him, none of them speaking, because there wasn’t need to. Izuki relaxed too, and he put his hand in the middle, between their bodies. Huyga’s lips curved up a little in a small smile, and he rested his hand upon the other’s, falling asleep more easily thanks to the familiar soft touch. 


End file.
